pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Darkuss99
Sobre mi Hola! Bienvenidos a mi perfil ! Desde pequeña me gustaron los Pokémon, seguro que soy de las pocas chicas a las que le gusta Pokémon pero a mi me gusta y me da igual lo que digan. Mi Pokémon favorito es... Serperior no se el motivo pero me gusta. Sabias que... Tengo un amigo que es sonambulo y un dia en un campamento, se desperto en las duchas? ... Y a ese amigo lo llamo "Fanti" ... Mi profesora de musica se llama Dulcinea? ... Un dia exploto un experimento en mi clase? ... Odio'' a Justina Justin Bieber? ... Baby,Baby, odio la canción mas que a él? ... Y me gusta Lady GaGa? ... Y que a un compañero de clase lo llamamos Mini Bieber... y siempre se está areglando el fliquillo OoO? ... Se un poco de Japones como: Baka es idiota andemas ya te pueden reñir or escribir "vaca" can B y K XD ... Neko es gato ... Owata acabado ... Shiro blaco ... Kuro negro ... Kawaii mono ( tipo chibi) ... Baka el que lo lea ^^ ... Y aqui acaba la clase hoy adios niños XD ... Tengo un idioma secreto que solo mis Amig@s y yo conocemos ^^... Las 10 cosas que '''nunca' diría: 1 Me encanta Lopunny 2 Y su hijo Buneary 3 Justina Justin Bieber es la menos marica Baka del mundo 4 Adoro mi profe de Ingles 5 Adoro a mi profe Dulcinea (traumaaa) 6 Odio el Metin (Metin 2 guabina al el que importe) 7 Odio PE 8 Odio Pokémon 9 Me guta Baby y es mi canción favorita (otra vez con Justina Justin Bieber ) 10 Y no me gusta el manga ... Cuando vi por primera vez la saga: Daughter of Evil Llore... Como be aburro mucho puede que vuelva a escribir pronto... Ya encontre mi Otroyo ñoñ... Equipo Pokémon Amigos Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gifAnn Archivo:Umbreon_NB.pngMaca Archivo:Whimsicott_NB_variocolor.pngMarina Archivo:Snivy_NB_brillante.gifAlivo Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gifKari Archivo:Togekiss_NB.gifCoke Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gifAkat Archivo:Espeon NB brillante.gifEspeontrinkaire Archivo:Gliscor_NB.gifDiana Archivo:Zekrom_NB_brillante.pngLove Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gifManu Archivo:Teddiursa_NB.gifMire [[Archivo:Mijumaru_sprite.pngKing]] Archivo:Glaceon_moviendose.gifYen Archivo:Cubchoo_NB.gifKumas Archivo:Totodile_NB.pngToto Novelas Perdidos En El Mundo Distorsión Estado: En proceso Aventura en Teselia Estado: En proceso lo hago a medias con Fabi o3o Soul Eater Estado: En proceso Monster Haunter Estado: Empiezo cuando termine la primera ewe Jinno 4 Ever Estado: Muy Pronto... (me las pagaras Shinhoo) (?) Ahora estoy... Archivo:Esphera-Verde.pngConectada (a veces estoy conectada pero no la pongo) Archivo:Esphera_Roja.pngDesconectada X Firm﻿a o... te pondre Baby >8D *Por fin! Inauguro sección! *Corta una cinta con una tijera gigante*(?)--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 16:19 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *holaaaaaaaaaa friend AlivoAlivo 17:37 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Ponme la de Baby, me da igual, me pondré a cantarla y acabarás sufriendo tú ED [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 15:24 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *Firmo :3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '17:02 22 jun 2011 (UTC) * Tendre que firmar yo no ? ~Darkuss~ ^^ * Suerte xd '★Stan-Lee★ ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 21:05 27 jun 2011 (UTC) *Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con las frases que nunca diría Espeotrinkaire *--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 04:13 5 jul 2011 (UTC) *.3. --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 00:05 22 jul 2011 (UTC) *Elisita peuyot-escribe pensamientos.com *Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! Nyan! Archivo:Budew_NB.gifMis PokesArchivo:Espeon9_PokeHatch.png Archivo:Eevee_NB_brillante.gifEon: Es una Eevee que será una Umbreon Archivo:Jaroda_NB.gifWayne:Es una Serperior (Jaroda) Archivo:Misdreavus_NB.gif Es una Minsdreavus evoluciona a las 360 ediciones Archivo:Budew_NB.gif Es un Budew evolucioan a las 200 ed y otra vez a las 300 Mis Sprites Archivo:Wayne-Darkuss.png Archivo:Teshigi.png Archivo:Wayne_con_Teshigi.png Archivo:Teshigi_Vestido.png Archivo:Glaceon_Enfadado.pngEste lo puede Usar todo el Mundo ewé Categoría:Usuario